Finding my sun
by hellodoll
Summary: This is an AU-story. What if Bellas reason for moving to Forks was her mothers death? What if she fell in love with Jacob before meeting Edward?
1. Chapter 1

Getting up every morning was the worst. Once I was dressed autopilot kicked in. I didn´t allow myself to think, didn´t let any feelings surface. Not anymore. It was too hard and I was too fragile. I still woke up screaming every night.

Two months ago it happened. My world was shattered. My heart broken into a million pieces.

Car accident. I sounded so simple, so ordinary. It was everything but ordinary. My mother was taken from me.

She was heading home one night after seeing a movie with a friend. It was one of those strange foreign movies with subtitles that she loved. I hated them, even more now. She´d been driving without a care in the world. I could see her before me, driving, smiling and singing along with the radio. She was probably longing to get home to Phil, her husband, my stepfather. And then crash bom bang! Some idiot driving drunk on the wrong side of the road smashed into her. Both cars were destroyed and two lives were taken that night. My mother didn´t deserve to loose hers.

From that moment on, I´d been a wreck. A total mess, I couldn´t see the point of living. The sadness was unbearable. I didn't know how I would be able to go on, to continue to live. I couldn't stand dealing with the faces of those around me. Everybody would look at me the same way, they would pity me. I could see they were really sad to see me hurting but at the same time they were happy they weren´t in my position. I was relived it was summer and school was out. It was enough to deal with the few people that came by the house, I wouldn't have been able to deal with all the people from school as well. The only thing keeping me from trying to end it all was my fear of blood, too much of a chicken to even try.

The day of departure was here. It was time for me to move to my dad. I was going to leave Phoenix to go to the rainiest place in the US. I wasn´t sure if I wanted to go. One side of me was very relived to be leaving everything that reminded me of her. The other side didn't want to say goodbye. When I left, that was the final goodbye. The final surrender to the fact that she was really gone forever.

I kept myself together when Phil drove me to the airport. Phil had been nothing but nice to me. He´d said I could stay with him for as long as I wanted. I knew he meant it but at the same time I knew it pained him to have me there, to remind him of her every day. When my dad Charlie asked me at the funeral if I wanted to come stay with him I said yes. I said yes because I knew it would be best, both for Phil and for Charlie, who would be happy to have me in Forks. I didn´t care what was best for me, there wasn´t anything I wanted anymore, nothing brought me joy. I was going to move to Forks and suck it up.

Once boarded on the airplane the feelings came, I cried silently and didn´t care that the other passengers could see me. At least the flight attendant left me alone. The flight was long and time went by slowly. I didn´t read even though I´d always been a book worm, more interested in books than in people. But now I couldn't read, there was always something in the book that would remind me of her and it would hurt too much to continue.

I had to switch planes in Seattle and then Charlie picked me up in Port Angeles. While he loaded my bags into the car I looked around. It had been years since my last visit. As a kid I came here every summer. But growing older I resented Forks and it surrounding so the last three summers Charlie took me on trips to California instead. It was still as green and wet as I had remembered. The sky was gray, promising more rain.

We arrived at Charlie's house about an hour later. The house was small with two bedrooms and one bath. I got settled in what used to be my old room quickly, unpacking didn´t take long since I didn't own much stuff except my clothes. Clothes which weren´t very good for rainy gloomy weather. The room was small and held my bed, a desk with a laptop computer on, a gift from Phil, and an old rocking chair. The walls were light blue and the curtains yellow.

Charlie called me from downstairs and I hurried down to the kitchen.

"Bella, I think we need to do something about your room. I mean, you´re staying in there for at least a year and I think that it would feel more like your home if you had a chance to redecorate it."

Was Charlie really talking about decorating?

"Dad, it's not necessary. I don't need…"

"Yes you do Bella!" he said with a firm voice. "I will leave some money in the jar here and then tomorrow you can go to some shops in Port Angeles"

I knew better than to argue. I knew he wanted to be nice and if I acted as if I cared about the room I stayed in it would please him. It would make him feel like we had a chance to have a normal family life. If that was what he wanted, then I could act along.

"That's…great dad. But, I really don't want you to drive me around to shops in your cruiser"

Charlie is a cop and riding around in his cruiser everywhere wasn´t going to make blending in very easy.

He grinned at me.

"I wasn´t going to take you in the cruiser. I´ve arranged for someone to come with you. In your new car"

"You bought me a car!"

I was a bit taken by this. I knew Charlie knew I wanted to get my own car. Or rather, I needed a car. I was planning to use some of the money that was left after my mom to this purpose so having Charlie buying the car was a nice surprise.

"Yeah, I know you need one and this one is a bargain. It isn't exactly new but the engine is. It's a stable car. Perfect for you"

"I can pay you ba…"

"No Bella, really. I want to do this for you"

I thanked him and then we went for food. In the excitement over the car I had forgot about the other part of Charlie's announcement. Going to Port Angeles. And someone was going with me.

"So, who's coming with me tomorrow?" I asked.

"Well, the former owner of the car offered" Charlie answered. "He said it's a bit tricky the first time 'til you get to know it so I asked him to go with you."

I eyed him suspiciously.

"You´re sending me off with some stranger?"

"No, no stranger. It´s an old friend of yours actually, Jacob Black"


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Before we continue down this road I feel I have to explain a couple of things. Since this is an AU-story I took the liberty of changing the timeline some. In this story Bella moves to Forks a bit later, it is summer during her junior and senior year. I also decided to have Jacob be Bella's age, this because I want him to be more mature and grown up. Also, in this story he has been phasing for a while and is comfortable with being a werewolf (of course Bella's has no idea werewolves exist ). _

_Disclaimer: SM owns, I don´t. _

I didn´t remember Jacob Black. Charlie told me that we used to play when we were kids. Jacobs father Billy was Charlie's best friend and they used to do a lot of fishing together. Now Billy was in a wheelchair.

I wondered if this Jacob would remember me? I think I had a vague memory of his father and my father together but I wasn´t sure. Apparently Jacob and Billy lived in the Quileute reservation La Push.

When the doorbell rang the following morning Charlie was already gone. That left me to open the door. Charlie being gone meant that I had to meet this Jacob on my own. What if I couldn´t think of anything to say? It would be a long and embarrassing drive. I was sure Jacob didn´t want to go with me to Port Angeles. Charlie must have paid him some extra money so that I wouldn´t be going on my own. The thought of this made me sad. I was the girl whose father had to pay someone to be her friend? Great.

I took a deep breath and the I slowly turned the door knob. Outside stood the most gorgeous man I´d ever laid eyes on. I gasped for air and had to remind myself not to stare and oh, to close my mouth.

He looked at me for a couple of seconds. Actually he stared rather than looked. His eyes were intense and I felt drawn towards him. It was as if his presence sucked me in, his whole being called for me without me having a choice. He seemed affected as well and after a few moments a smile broke from his face.

"Hi, I'm Jacob" he said.

He was tall and dark haired. His skin was russet colored and glowing. He had a beautiful smile and very broad shoulders. Could this guy really be Jacob? Jacob was supposed to be my age and I´d never meet an 18 year old that looked like him before. It wasn´t just his height or his toned arms. He had something else. Maybe it was the eyes, the look in then was of someone who´d seen and experienced a lot.

I remembered that it was my time to talk.

"Uhm..I'm .. eh… I'm Bella" I stuttered.

He smiled at me, his teeth were white and the smile was just as gorgeous as the rest of him.

"I know" he said "You ready to take your new car out?"

"Sure, let me just grab a jacket"

We headed out and Jacob walked up to a very old red truck. It sure looked like it had seen better days. Would it even run? As if he had red my mind he said:

"So this is it, I might look like something going straight to the scrap yard but I´ve fixed it up. The engine runs smooth"

I nodded my head. I didn´t know anything about cars. Wasn't even sure I could find the engine.

"A test drive maybe? Charlie said you were going to Port Angeles today?"

"Yeah…but you don't have come with me, if you have something else to do…"

"Nah, it's fine. I'd really like a road trip with _you_" he said and flashed his teeth again.

Now I didn't know what to think. Why would he want to hang out with me? I was sure he could spend his time with a lot more interesting people than me. Happy people. And they way he said it. "A rod trip with _you_". Maybe he felt sorry for me and wanted to be nice?

"So, let´s go" he said. He probably thought I was weird for not saying much.

I got in the car and so did he. I turned the key and we were on our way.

Since my mother died I really didn´t like cars that much but I knew that if I was going to live in Fork I needed to drive. This was my first time driving since it had happened. To say I was nervous was the understatement of the year. Jacob seemed to notice my anxiety but instead of commenting it and asking questions he just smiled and patted my shoulder. His warm touch sent shivers from the shoulders down to my knees. Damn, he was hot! And nice too! We started talking and the drive didn´t get awkward as I feared. It was just refreshing and relaxing to hang out with somebody like Jacob. He was easygoing and made me laugh a lot. I couldn´t remember when I last laughed like that.

When we got to Port Angeles I discovered that I'd driven without thinking about car accidents since we left Forks. If I'd gone by myself I would have been a nervous wreck during the whole drive. I started to suspect Charlie came up with this trip to get me back on the road. It made sense since he knew Jacob, he'd probably figured that Jacob would was the best choice to get me to relax. Charlie was actually pretty great! But, I wondered what he'd told Jacob about me?

We visited some shops and I got a couple of things for my room. I wasn't really interested in buying anything but I wanted to please Charlie so I got some things anyway. I also got n a couple of new shirts for Charlie, his closet had seen better days and I wanted to thank him for introducing me to Jacob. Jacob, just the thought of him actually made me smile. He´d gone to a hardware store or something while I got my things. This meant I had an hour on my own to think this morning over. I was actually feeling something. I started to feel like I was healing. For the first time in months I actually didn´t feel like a total wreck, I felt normal during the drive, laughing and talking like a normal person my age.

After shopping we had lunch and then decided to head back. Jacob directed me on how to drive to get to his house in La Push. When I was a kid I´d been down there a lot with Charlie but I barley remembered it. When we got to his house I started to feel anxiety again. I didn't want him to leave. He was so alive and made me feel alive. I didn't want the feeling gone.

"Uhm…thanks for coming with me today" I said

He smiled and leaned closer towards me

"My pleasure" he said

I could feel my heart beating faster as I could smell his intoxicating scent and feel his closeness. The heat radiated from him and I had to take a deep breath to keep myself together. He raised his hand and touched a stray piece of my hair. I felt myself bite my lip as he put it behind my ear. Once again I got a giant smile from him. This time I smiled back. Somehow I knew he was going to kiss me. He leaned even closer and when his lips met mine I was prepared for it. I kissed him back and couldn´t believe how good he tasted. His lips were warm and soft, his touch caring. I pushed myself closer to him and the kiss got more and more intense. He opened my mouth with his tongue and I met his tongue with mine. He let his arm slide around me and I moaned softly.

At that exact moment there was a knock on the window on my side of the car. Surprised I jumped away from Jacob and turned around to see Charlie's frowned face.

_What did you think? Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I am not sure about this chapter. It kind of wrote itself without me being in control. It was fun to write and it takes the story where I want it to go nut I´m not sure about Charlie in it. I've waited a few days to publish it just to make sure this is what I want further on. _

Oh crap! What was Charlie doing here? Wasn´t he supposed to be working?

The fact that I had had a good day for the first time in months made me brave and I opened the car window and decided offense was better than defense:

"Hi dad, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question young lady!" he was mad, really mad. "What in Gods name are you thinking? And you Jacob, taking advantage of her like that!"

"I'm sorry chief Swan, I…" Jacob started but I decided to interrupt, this was just as much my fault.

"No, Jacob, It´s okay!" I said looking sharply at Charlie. "Dad, we weren´t doing anything wrong! It was just a kiss for heaven's sake!"

"It looked like more to me, it looked like he was about to undress you here in the car in broad daylight!"

I felt my cheeks turn red. Why was he saying it like that? He made it sound…filthy. And I was pretty sure that this was more than some one time make out session. Oh my god, what if this was just a one time make out session? What if this was something Jacob did to all of the girls he met? Oh, now I felt like an idiot!

"Bella, we'll talk more about this later, say goodbye to Jacob now, I´m going inside to make sure Billy knows about this." Charlie said and started towards the house.

I didn´t want to be left alone with Jacob, suddenly I was so embarrassed over the whole thing and being there next to him after being yelled at by crazy police dad had me feeling like a total idiot. Insecurity came over me, this was the first time I'd done anything like this and my dad seeing us didn't make into a very happy first time experience.

"Well, I guess that means we don´t have to worry about telling the parents about us" Jake said, smiling

"Telling the parents…." I mumbled. This must mean he wanted to see me again!

"Or maybe you don´t want to do this again?" he said looking worried. "I know I want to." I smiled. He was honest and he made it so simple.

"No! I mean yes! Of course I want to!"

He grinned at me and took down me cell number before giving me a quick kiss and exiting the car.

I was back home just minutes before Charlie and when he came through the door he looked just as mad as before.

"Bella, what the hell was that?"

"What do you mean? It was a kiss for god´s sake, why are you making this into a big deal?"

"Because you are not stable right now! After everything that's happened I don´t feel very safe when you go around kissing the first boy you meet, on the first day you meet him!"

I could see his point but in the same time he was so wrong. This was exactly what I needed. I needed Jacob!

"It´s… it´s not like that." I said "I haven´t felt this normal for a long long time. Jacob is just..well easy going. I like being with him." 

"He's easy alright" Charlie mumbled.

"Dad! He made me feel happy today, and I like him! And I now you do to, otherwise you wouldn´t have had him come with me today!"

"I wouldn´t have asked him if I knew he'd do that to you!"

"He didn´t do anything to me! I wanted it just as much!" I took a deep breath and continued:" And I will see him again."

"Bella, I don't know if that's a good idea…"

"it is a very good idea, he makes me feel better and he makes me laugh, you don't want to take that away from me, do you?"

The last comment made him quiet. I knew it was taking advantage of the situation but I would not have him stopping me. We stared at each other for a while before he said:

"No more…uhm… kissing in the car. I want you home before ten at night, twelve on weekends. And he can´t be in your bedroom and you can´t be in his. I´ll tell Billy to keep an eye on you two as well."

"Okay dad" it all sounded acceptable to me.

"And I want you to…uhm…" I couldn´t hear the end of the sentence because he mumbled too much.

"What, dad, speak up" I sighed

" I want you to…well, I want you on the pill."

"What?" what? He wanted me on the pill but he didn´t want Jacob in my room? Charlie wasn´t making much sense right now.

I could see that this part of the conversation was making Charlie just as embarrassed. He was looking at the floor instead of at me and his face was red.

"It was Billys idea, he said that if the two of you wanted to…uhm..you know… then you would even if we forbid it, wich we do of course, so…well, better safe than sorry"

"You're saying I 'm not allowed to sleep with Jacob but you want me on the pill? That really makes sense!"

"Well, yes. Billy also said that Quileute boys have…uhm…strong swimmers and if I don´t want to be a grandpa right now I better make sure…"

This discussion was really getting out of hand! Before today I didn´t know I could be this embarrassed. I was all sweaty palms and flustered cheeks. I had to stop this conversation right know!

"Okay dad, please stop talking! I´ll book an appointment tomorrow, what's the name of the doctor around here?"

Charlie looked relived, he didn´t want to talk about this anymore than I did.

"Cullen. Carlisle Cullen is the best doctor around here."

_Chapter end note: So what did you think? Reviews make me smile!_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: It seemed you liked the last chapter with Charlie´s and Bella´s father-daughter talk. Thanks to all of you that are taking the time to review! Now, on to what wolf boy is thinking!_

Jacob

Jacob Black felt like the happiest werewolf on the entire planet. Leaving Bella in the car was hard but he realized he had no choice, if he didn't get out of there Charlie would probably arrest him for indecent behaviour or go get his shotgun. Jacob chuckled to himself as he remembered the chief's fuming face. Jacob wasn't too worried about Charlie tough; he knew Charlie would come around eventually. He had to come around. There was no way Jacob woukd stay away from Bella. She was his now.

Entering the house Jacob called to his father:

'Hey dad, I'm home!

He heard his father mutter something and entered the living room where Billy was in his place, watching TV as always.

'Jake, did you honestly have to do this?' Billy said. 'I know you've gotten used to having your way with the girls this past year but way did you have to make a move on Charlie's girl? After everything she's been trough?'

Billy Black was normally a man of few words. But right now he had much to say. He couldn't believe how incredibly stupid his son acted. To do that to Charlie's daughter! And after Charlie had come by their house just a couple of days ago to check on the car and to put his worry about Bella into words. Apparently the girl was dreadfully shaken after her mothers death. Billy and Jacob had listened and when Charlie asked if Jacob would mind spending some time with Bella there had been no hesitation, They had been through a similar situation when Billys wife passed away. And now the stupid hormonal son of his did this!

'Dad, I…' Jacob tried.

He was cut off by Billy

'How can I look Charlie in the eyes? How can you? After he told you about her and asked you to take care of her? I really don't think this is what Charlie meant when he asked you to do that!'

'But…'

'And in the car? The car you sold to Charlie? Now that's just insulting!'

Jacob knew he probably shouldn't have kissed her but he hadn't been able to keep away. She had been right there next to him. All small and soft and hot as hell! He couldn't prevent himself from dreaming about what she would look like naked in his bed with her hair tossed up and her body shaking from the things he'd do to her…

Billy rambled on and eventually Jacob had enough:

'Dad!' Jacob yelled 'Please let me speak for fuck's sake!'

Billy glared at him. Jacob could se the shame and awkwardness in his fathers eyes. Charlie had always been ther for Billy. At least Jacob had a valid explanation. A very good one. Too bad he couldn´t tell Charlie.

'I… imprinted on her.' he stated

'What? Jake,you and her?'

'Yes dad! And she's amazing! She's everything I could ask for!'

Jacob remembered once again how gorgeous she was. How when driving up to Charlie's house he'd been expecting some dull creature desperately looking for another shoulder to cry on. But the second she opened the door his world stopped. He´d been drawn towards her instantly. The only thing he could focus on was her. The intense feeling of finding his purpose in life had been exhilarating. And even better, he could se it affected her as well. None of his friends had said anything about their imprints feeling it when it happened. But without asking he knew she'd felt something to. He could se it in her face and he could sense it during the whole day. There was something there. On both sides.

So how do you tell your soul mate that she is in fact your soul mate and that you turn into a giant werewolf? Jacob had no idea and he wasn't sure his pack could help him. Out of the guys that had imprinted Jacob was the only one doing so on someone outside the tribe. The other girls had at least heard the legends. Bella didn´t know a thing about werewolves or vampires. This was the tricky part. The not so tricky part was the joy of actually imprinting on someone he had a shot with from the beginning. Not like Sam who´d imprinted on his girlfriends cousin. Or like Quill whose imprint was a three year old. There was Paul and Kim of course, but he and Paul weren´t the best of friend. Even less now that Jacob was Alfa.

Billy's voice woke him from his deep thoughts

'It makes sense now Jacob, when you told me this. I'm sorry I yelled at you'

'It's okay. If I hadn´t imprinted the whole thing would have been crazy but she is just so perfect. I couldn't stop myself.'

'I know son. But how are you going to tell her? And how are you going to get Charlie on board without him knowing the whole story. You are not his favourite person right now, I can tell you that much.

'I know dad! God! He's never going to let me near her! You have to talk to him, dad!'

'I don't know if it'll help, son. He was in here. Talking about locking her up and throwing away the key. And about going after you with a shotgun. I managed to calm him down and I told him to make sure she had birth control.'

'What? You told him to do that? Dad, that's going to embarrass the hell out of her!'

'I just said it so he would understand that we couldn't separate the two of you even if we tried. Forbidding you for seeing each other would only drive you closer together.'

Jacob stared at Billy for a moment. He couldn't believe his dad had told Charlie to put Bella on birth control. As much as Jacob wanted her, craved her, he knew he had to be very careful. He knew she was in a bad place and jumping her bones right away wouldn't help her.

'I'm going to call Bella, see how much of a mess you and Charlie have created'

But before doing so he needed to tell his pack. He headed out the door and into the woods. He phased and howled for the pack to gather.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: So, we´re back in Bella´s POV. This chapter takes place after Bella's talk with Charlie. It´s a bit sad but we have to remember Bella's been pretty messed up since her mother died. Let me know what you think!_

_Also thanks for all the reviews! I think I have replied to all of them but I am an idiot and it is possible that I missed some. Please forgive me if I did! _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. SM does. _

After the very awkward talk with Charlie I headed for my room. Being alone with my impressions from today seemed like a good idea. Also, staying around Charlie didn't appeal to me, frankly I think he felt the same way.

I stretched out on my bed and took a deep breath. When I suddenly was to myself the day washed over me.

Jacob. I couldn´t believe he liked me. I was nothing special, just a nobody with a lot of baggage. One would be surprised he even spoke to me after the way I acted when I opened the door for him this morning. I still couldn´t get over the fact that I just stood there staring. Maybe he liked mute idiots? It seemed as if he liked something about me but what did I know? Maybe he was just using me as Charlie suggested? I winced. I thought I'd found something good but how could I be sure?

Depressed I got under the cover, without bothering with tooth brushing or washing. As I lay in the darkness the thoughts about mom came back to me. I started to feel the heart wrecking pain again. Why did she die? I started sobbing into my pillow, didn´t want Charlie to hear me. I felt helpless and completely lost. The point in living had been gone for just as long as she had. This feeling had only grown stronger since she passed. Today I´d forgotten it a little, I´d felt some meaning but laying in my bed to myself brought back the feeling of death. My sobbing increased and I lifted my head from the pillow to be able to breathe.

Doing so, I heard something from the other side of the room. I remembered leaving the window open this morning and figured the sound came from outside. I let my head down again.

"Bella, are you Ok?" the voice scared the shit out of me and I took a deep breath once more, this time I was getting ready to scream.

A large hand covered my mouth before I had a chance to let a sound out.

"Sch, it's just me, don't let Charlie hear you."

Jacob?

I turned towards the voice and saw that it really was him. He wasn´t wearing a shirt and I could see his gorgeous torso. He was all muscles, the guy had to work out like a maniac.

"Hi" he whispered softly. "Are you Ok? You look…"

"Awful?" I finished his sentence

"never" he stated. "But sad."

I couldn't belive he was there, in my room.

"I…" I started but hesitated. He looked at me with concern and caring in his eyes. "I was thinking about my mum" my voice barely held and I felt the tears coming back.

"Oh, bells" he said. Before I knew it I was in his arms. He hugged me tightly and I sobbed on his bare shoulder. He was so warm and comforting. "It´s Ok, just let it out".

He led me towards the bed and sat me down, his arm around me the entire time. I cried for a long time with him stroking my hair and holding me tight. Sortly after we heard Charlie go to bed I stopped crying and got out of Jacob´s arms.

"I think I'll go clean myself up" I said.

He smiled his amazing smile and nodded.

I took a look in the mirror and could only agree with my earlier statement. I looked awful. Eyes red and swollen. I tried cleaning myself up and after a while I was as good as I´d get tonight.

He was stretched out on my bed when I got back.

"Feeling better?"

I nodded.

"Come here" he said.

I hesitated. The closeness I´d felt earlier was gone. I didn´t know why he was here and seeing him stretched out on my bed me feel insecure. Was he here because he just wanted something…physical?

"Bella, I wont hurt you, I just want you close" he said. How could he know what I was thinking?

"You know we´re breaking all of Charlie's rules how" I said. "Your in my room and, it´s after ten on a weekday."

"That´s the rules?" he asked playfully.

"Yeah, didn't Billy tell you?"

"Nah, he just yelled at me for insulting Charlie" Jacob hesitated. "Then I yelled at him for telling Charlie to put you on the pill."

OH god! Wasn´t this day embarrassing enough? Why did he have to bring that up? I felt myself blushing and bit my lip.

"Yeah, he told me about that…I had to promise him I´d go to the doctor."

I couldn´t believe I just said that! Why didn´t I just change the subject?

"Bella, you don't have to do that" he said.

"Oh…" I said. Felling my cheeks turn red once more. "You don´t want.."

He cut me off.

"Of course I do! I want you so bad, Bella. If I thought it was a good idea I'd take you right now." he grinned at me and continued."But I do have _some_ sense you know. And I wont do anything until I know you're completely ready and begging me for it."

Oh god! I felt a strange sensation. Tingeling and jittery. Was this what it felt like to be turned on? I bit my lip once more.

"I think…I think I should book an appointment then…Just to...be done with it. And then later…ig we maybe…"

"Not maybe, Bella. Just later" he grinned.

I walked over to the bed and curled up close to him. He placed a careful kiss on my forehead.

"Ok" I said. "I'll call dr. Cullen tomorrow".

I could feel him tense beside me.

"No! Not Cullen" he growled

"Why not? Charlie said he was a good doctor?"

"Trust me, Bella. You want to stay far away from the Cullens. They're bad news."


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Okay, another update. I don´t really have much to add. The chapter explains itself. Go on, read and please review! I would really like it if you guys tried to guess where this story is going…_

As soon as I woke up the next morning I realized we must have fallen asleep yesterday, Jacob was beside me. He was sprawled out next to me, definitely taking up more than half the bed in his glorious half-nakedness.

I could hear Charlie rustle in the bathroom. Oh my god, Charlie! If he found Jacob in my bed we would be dead. He would absolutely freak out and if we survived I would never be able to see Jacob again. I lay completely still and listen to Charlie go through his morning ritual. I hoped Jacob wouldn´t start snoring, a big manly snore would surely make Charlie very suspicious, especially after yesterday. I heard Charlie make his way downstairs and relaxed a little. As soon as I heard him go out the front door a managed to breathe normally and hearing the cruiser start up I relaxed completely. Safe, for now.

I leaned over the sleeping Jacob and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Then I turned around, ready to get up and start the day. As I did Jacob grabbed my armed and culled me across his chest.

"Morning." He said and kissed me. The kiss was demanding and got more and more intense. His tongue got inside my mouth and stroked my teeth. His hand was suddenly in my hair. Caressing the back of my head. We pulled apart and I replied in a shy voice:

"Morning."

This was my first time waking up with a boy next to me. Boy…he was actually more man looking than boyish.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Well, Charlie just left for his day shift so probably a little after eight.

"Oh, crap! Then I really have to go!" Jacob said and was out of the bed quickly.

"Don't you want breakfast?" I asked as I'd hoped he would stay with me for a while.

He smiled.

"Of course I do, but I really have to go, I have a pa…uhm… some things to do down on the reservation, I´m helping out with a bunch of stuff.

"Ok." I nodded. I´d be fine. I knew now that he really liked me. I wasn´t some random girl to him.

After Jake had left I took care of some chores. I figured taking care of the house was something I´d do better than Charlie who was a real slob. I decided to start the cleaning and then go grocery shopping. I´d noticed that Charlie's fridge was scary empty. Nothing in there but beer, milk and some tomatoes that had seen better days.

Once I was done with the cleaning and was getting ready to go to the shop I remembered I had to call the doctor. Better to do it now before I chickened out.

I called the small hospital in town, the receptionist who answered the phone was sweet and understanding.

"We actually have an appointment available for 3 pm today, would that work for you?"

That was fast.

"Sure." I said figuring that little time to prepare would give me less time to be nervous.

"Alright then, I´ve booked you in at 3 pm, Bella. The appointment is with Doctor Cullen."

My first thought was to object. Maybe pretend to remember that I couldn´t do 3 pm after all. I remembered Jacobs words from yesterday but on second thought it felt ridiculous. Doctor Cullen was probably a great doctor. Charlie said he was. Jacob was probably just being suspicious about me seeing a male doctor.

I thanked the receptionist and hurried out the door. There was still time to do the grocery shopping before going to the clinic. It would give me something else to think about.

At exactly 3 o´clock I was signed in and waiting for Doctor Cullen.

By the time they called my name I'd gotten really nervous. Would I have to get an exam? I did not want to be forced into one of those chairs! Why hadn´t I worn a longer shirt? God Bella, think things through! My heart was pounding relay loud, my stomach hurt and I was sweating.

"Isabella Swan."

I looked up. The doctor was young and best described as beautiful. His complexion was perfect and he had the bone structure of a model. He was also very pale which only made him more beautiful. He smiled and gestured for me to follow him.

Embarrassed as hell I followed and wondered why my life the last two days was a big mess of blushing and pounding hearts?

"I understand you are looking to get some birth control?" the beautiful doctor asked once we were seated in his office.

All I could do was nod.

"Are you sexually active right now?"

"No." I shook my head. "Not yet but we…" I trailed off.

"I understand. And your father, is informed in this decision?"

"His idea." I managed. "The birth control I mean."

Oh god, Bella! You are an idiot! I bit my lip.

"And your partner, has he been sexually active?"

"I…I don´t know. But I think so."

"Okay, well Bella. There is no need for us to do an examination today. But before you have sexual intercourse your boyfriend should get tested for STDs."

I nodded. I hadn´t even thought of this.

"What we need to figure out is which method is best for you and then I´ll write a prescription."

This was it? To say I was relived was a big understatement. No scary chair! No worries about the short shirt!

When I was driving home Jacob called.

"Hey, what are you up to?" he asked.

"Driving home…I…uhm…I´ve been at the doctor." I blushed but since I was in the car by myself it didn´t matter this time. "I actually saw Doctor Cullen, you were wrong about him, he was great!" I continued.

Silence. No response from Jacob. Was he really angry?

"Jake?"

"I'm coming over." he finally said and hung up.

_End note: I know Carlisle isn´t a gynecologist and that Bella probably would see one to get birth control. But I really wanted one of the Cullens in the story now and I thought this was a fun way of making that possible. _


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N:_

_Okay, this one is really short! I´m sorry about that but since you get updates so often you will have to live with it __ . This chapter holds an important revelation and I didn´t want to mess that up by just writing for the sake of writing. _

_Also, I have a confession. I messed up in an earlier chapter. In the chapter that describes Jacobs feelings I wrote that Paul had imprinted on Kim. This was a mistake on my part I need to re-read the books I think) but since I already wrote this we´re going to stick with it. So in this AU Paul has imprinted on Kim. Ok? ;) Thanks to jharv241 who pointed this out to me. _

_Disclaimer: SM owns of course. I´m just obsessed with Jacob Black_.

When I got home he was already there. He was pacing on Charlie's front lawn and his whole presence told me he was angry. Very angry. The rain had started a few minutes ago and now it was pouring down. Jacob was getting soaked out there but it looked like he didn´t care, like he barely felt it. He wasn't wearing a shirt, as usual, and even when he had that angry look in his eyes he was beautiful.

As soon as I got out of the car he was next to me and before I had time to react he had me pinned towards the side of my truck. His arms were beside my head and he looked down on me. It only took seconds for me to get soaked by the rain and I started to freeze before he started talking.

"What the hell, Bella!" He said.

"I…" I chocked on my response.

"Did I not tell you not to see that doctor? Did you not hear me?" His wet angry face looked straight at me.

"Relax, Jake. He was nice! Can we go inside? I'm getting cold!"

"I warned you about him, there is a reason for that!"

"Oh yeah?" I was getting angry as well. "You didn't tell me why, Jake! And Charlie said he was nice!"

Jacob looked like he was going to continue the yelling but something of what I said must have changed his mind because he hesitated and backed away from me.

"Fuck" he let out. "I think I have some things to explain to you."

"I think so to." I stated uncomfortable.

"Jesus, Bella! I'm sorry I lost my temper! I was just so mad at you for doing exactly the opposite of what I told you. Don´t ever do that again!" he was calmer than before but his voice was still fierce and commanding.

Instead of responding to his order I just said:

"That doesn't sound like an explanation to me."

"I'm getting there." He snapped. "Do you remember when you opened the door for me the first day?"

Oh god yes. How could I forget that? The staring incident. Hopefully I didn´t drool.

"Yes?" I said

"Didn't you feel drawn towards me right then and there? Like something pulled you to me? Like you found your purpose in life?"

He´d felt that too? I wasn´t just me going totally crazy?

I hesitated. This felt kind of embarrassing to admit. I looked at him and his eyes were softer now. There was a sincerity in them and I knew that he would accept the truth.

"Yes, I did… How did you know?"

"I felt it too, Bella. And I know what it is."

"You do? It's not just us going crazy then?"

He laughed.

"No, the opposite. It's what happens to some people from my tribe when we see our soul mate for the first time."

I gasped for air. Soul mate?

"It's called imprinting. Some say its magic, the spirits are helping to make sure the tribe lives on by helping its leaders finding the mate best suitable for carrying on the genes. Some say it's instinct. What I know for sure is that it's real. Very real. I've seen it happen to some of my friends and two days ago I imprinted on you, Bella."

Was I totally crazy for thinking all of this made sense? The way he described it was exactly what it had felt like. And I did feel like I´d found my soul mate. My sun.

"Does any of this make sense?" he asked.

"Is it weird if I say that it is exactly what it feels like?"

He grinned at me.

"No, not weird. Awesome! The funny thing is that you felt it too. Most people tell me that normally the imprintee can´t identify the feeling like this."

I didn't know what to say. I didn't know a thing about this.

"Now that you know this, can you accept that you have to take my word over Charlie's?

"I don't see what it has to do with this imprinting thing?"

"Bella, I'm your soul mate, I will always protect you. When I tell you things like that it's for your own safety. There is more thing that you don´t know about. Things that you will learn as we o along. I can't explain everything right away. But I need you to trust me. I need you to take my word!"

He was in front of me again. Looking at me seriously. Not angry as before but he had an expression that told me wasn't lying. There were things I didn't know about. I wanted him to explain everything right now. Not just this weird soul mate thing. But I just knew he wouldn't, not yet. 'Time to give in' I thought to myself.

"Okay." I said. "I'll take your word over Charlie's even if it doesn´t make sense. But you have to promise me to explain all of this, soon!"

"I will, Bella. I will, when I know you're ready to hear it."

I nodded.

"Now can we go inside? You must be cold as well?"

He chuckled to himself and kissed my forehand as we made our way inside.

"Still things for you to figure out." He mumbled.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: This chapter is what I like to call a bridge. It makes it possible for the story to move forward. I don't want to get stuck in a story where every detail is described in an entire chapter. I am sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes. I don´t have a beta for this story so nobody can point the out to me. I´ll try to do better, promise! Thanks again for reading!_

From that day on, we got into a routine of seeing each other every day. Jacob would come by the house, preferably when Charlie wasn´t there and we would hang out. When Charlie was at home we would go out, go for walks or we would drive around. Jake showing me the area. Some nights he´d sneak into my room and stayed with me. I had no idea how he managed to get in, my room was on the second floor. There was a big old tree outside my window and I guessed he climbed it somehow. I knew if I would try to climb it I would hurt myself and probably end up at the hospital with a broken rib or something.

We would kiss and slowly get to know each other's bodies better. Jacob would touch me carefully. Stoking my breast, maybe let his hand run up the inside of my thigh. I loved the feeling it gave me. Definitely felt turned on. Some of the times I felt like I wanted more, but he always stopped at that. I hadn´t picked up the birth control that Doctor Cullen prescribed but since we weren't rushing into anything I figured I had time.

We didn´t talk about the whole soulmate thing. We both felt it and I knew that we would need to discuss it later on. I guess the fact that he had told me we were soulmates was supposed to freak me out, but it didn't. It was like the most natural thing in the world. Maybe because I knew it was true. I felt connected to him. He would always be there for me, I was sure of it.

I also knew there was more to talk about, but I had no idea what it was. Probably had something to do with the things Jacob was doing the nights he didn't stay with me and when he was rushing of early every morning talking about "stuff to do at the reservation". I didn't ask about any of it. I knew he would tell me when he was ready.

About a week after the fight in the rain when Jacob told me I was his soulmate we were in my room late one night. Jacob had arrived about half an hour earlier and we could hear Charlie turning of the TV and going to bed. Soon we heard him snore loudly. This was our sign to start kissing. Jacob leaned in and his lips parted mine. The kiss was intense, they always were, but this time it was different. I could feel determination from Jacob as he gently pushed me down on the bed. His hands were soon on my body. Stroking my breasts on the outside of my shirt, letting his hand travel from my thigh and onto my stomach. I moaned softly, it felt so god having him close to me. His warm body was against mine and I stroked my hand up and down his back. He felt firm, but the skin was soft. Suddenly he moved around so he was on top of me. He pressed against me so I could feel his erection. I had no idea on what was a normal size concerning his male parts but to me he felt big. How would that thing ever fit inside me? I sometimes had trouble using tampons so it was a mystery to me how something that was about ten times the size of a tampon would fit.

He moved slowly like I guess he would have moved if we were actually having sex. The kissing continued while he was doing that and it felt so fine! All of it was intense, but not too intense. I carefully let me hands run down from his back and on to his ass. I squeezed it gently and Jacob moaned. It all felt good and I trusted him and I knew that this was right. Everything I did with Jacob was right. It was meant to be. When being so close to him as I was now the feelings were so strong. I could feel our connection and the way it affected us.

Suddenly the movements that felt so good stopped and he sat up.

"Bella, I think we have to stop now." He said.

I groaned.

"Why?"

He smiled and stroke my cheek.

"Because if we don´t stop now I'm going to rip those clothes of yours into pieces and then I'll have my way with you."

"Do it." I said boldly.

"No way. Not with Charlie in the next room. Not the first time at least." He grinned.

"It supposed to the other way around you know. The girl is supposed to say stop."

His face was over me again.

"Careful, Bella. Don't push me, I might take you up on the offer. I'll kidnap you and take you out into the woods." He stated looking serious.

I didn't say anything. The kidnapping thing sounded good to me, then I'd be with Jacob and maybe I could avoid school tomorrow. The first day of school was approaching and I wouldn´t know a soul since Jacob went to school on the reservation. The school thing had made me jittery all day. Nervous as hell. I hadn´t been able to do anything properly and I had no idea how I would handle being back at school. I hadn´t been since before the accident and was nervous that I'd freak out in class or something.

Jacob started stroking my hair and we snuggled for a while. I could feel sleep coming over me. I was beginning to calm down after the very intense thing that had been going on earlier. Before we drifted of Jacob asked me:

"There is a bonfire on the reservation tomorrow. Do you want to come? I could introduce you to my friends and show you around."

A bonfire? With Jake? Wonderful! Something good to think about instead of the dreaded first day at school.

"Jake, I would love to come."

"Great! I can´t wait to show you off to my friends." He grinned.

I smiled at him and kissed him softly.

"And…" His voice was more serious now. "And I can tell you some more about imprinting and other things you need to know."


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: It´s time for Bella to go to school. I won't publish tomorrow, you'll have to wait until Sun ;) Please review. _

The alarm buzzed at seven o´clock. Time for school. I shuddered at the thought. Forks high was a small school. The possibility to blend in would be nonexistent. Everybody would recognize an outsider. I suspected that Charlie had blabbed to the entire town about me being here so everybody would probably know that I was the chief's daughter. Great. At least I had the bonfire to look forward to. Jacob had left at dawn, gently kissing me goodbye.

I got out of bed. Took a shower. Then, breakfast. Deep breath and one last look in the mirror before heading out.

I didn't want to arrive early so I drove slowly towards school. It wasn't far, but I made sure to take my time. It was raining as always and once I was parked I hurried inside. Now, where was the office? Found it and the secretary handed me my schedule.

Then I was in the hall. Looking for my classroom. This school was a lot smaller than my old, but it was still confusing.

"Hey, you´re the new girl? Isabella, right?"

I looked up and a blonde guy with a boyish face looked at me with friendly eyes.

"Yeah…How did you know?" I asked

"You´re the new girl! Everybody is excited to see who you are!" he said with a huge smile.

He was like a puppy. So happy that I was paying him attention and so proud of himself.

"I'm Mike, Mike Newton."

"Nice to meet you." I smiled back at him. He was a friendly face and that was always nice, even when you tried to blend in with the walls.

"Do you know where you´re going?"

"No idea actually. I was trying to figure it out." I waved the map I´d gotten in front of him.

"Well, where are you going first period?"

"English with Ms. Petersen."

He grinned happily as he realized we were in the same class. In class Mike introduced me to some of his friends. Eric was a geeky looking guy in glasses who smiled shyly at me. Jessica was the pretty girl and she was well-aware of it, glaring at me with some suspicion as we said our hellos. Next to her sat a sweet looking girl who smiled warmly at me. Her name was Angela and she seemed to realize I wasn´t totally comfortable with being the center of attention. The seat next to Mike was empty and the teacher indicated that I could sit there.

The morning flew by. I didn´t panic and I didn´t break down. Angela was in all of my classes and we bonded in silence. She was also shy and didn´t ask me thousands of questions as Mike had done during English.

At lunchtime I sat with Angela, Jessica, Mike, Eric and some other people. They were curious about my life in Phoenix and why I´d moved to Forks. I avoided most of their questions and they seemed to get that Phoenix wasn't my favorite subject. I managed through most of lunch hour without incident. The only thing out of the ordinary was the Cullen kids.

They entered the cafeteria a little bit later than everybody else. They were gracious and just as pale and beautiful as Doctor Cullen had been. They made their way to the other side of the cafeteria and sat down at a table. Jessica saw me looking at them and said:

"That's the Cullen family. They´re really weird. They keep to themselves and they´re dating each other." I could see that two of the guys and the two girls were paired off.

Charlie had told me that Doctor Cullen and his wife had adopted a bunch of teenagers.

"They're really pale." I said. "Just as Doctor Cullen."

"I know." Jessica said. "It´s just strange…they´re adopted, but they´re so alike in one way."

She was right. I saw that one of them was looking at me. The one that didn´t seem to be paired off like the other four.

"That´s Edward. Don´t even think about it! Apparently no one around here is good enough for him." Jessica said sounding a bit upset. I was sure she´d tried to make a move without success.

I could have sworn I saw him smile at her comment. My eyes caught his and he looked away.

"I have a boyfriend already." I told Jessica.

"Really?" she sounded surprised. I guess I wasn´t the type that had I boyfriend in her world. "Back in Phoenix?"

"No, here." I said not offering any further explanation.

Now her eyes were suspicious.

"Who?" she barked.

"His name is Jacob Black. He´s a quileute."

"We know who Jacob Black is" the girl who sat nest to Jessica sneered.

I looked around the table. Mike looked disappointed and Jessica and her friends were stunned. Angela was the only one smiling at me.

My first class after lunch was biology. The teacher directed me to the only empty seat in the classroom. It was next to Edward Cullen. When I sat down he looked pained. He moved as far away from me as possible and swallowed with an aggravated look on his face. What the hell was this? What had I done to him? He was the one who´d been caught eavesdropping at lunch. Not that I could figure out how he could have heard us from the other side of the cafeteria. He didn´t look at me. Didn´t speak to me during the entire class. When it was over he rushed out and I shook my head. Jessica was right. The guy was weird. Was this why Jacob wanted me to stay away from Doctor Cullen? Maybe Jacob knew that Edward was a strange one and figured it had to come from someone?

After school I headed to the store. I needed to pick up a couple of things so that I could cook for Charlie. It felt like someone was watching during my shopping trip, but I didn´t see anyone. It felt a bit scary and I almost called Jacob. Then I told myself I was being stupid and hurried home.

As I was putting the groceries away I got the feeling of being watched again. I turned around to go make sure the door was locked. Only this time I was definitely not alone. When I turned Edward Cullen was right in front of me.

His pale face was serious when he said:

"Hello, Bella."

_End note: What do you think Edward is up to?_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Here we go. Edwards point of view in this one. Let me know what you think of it!_

Edward

Intoxicating. The only way to describe the way she smelled. I hadn´t noticed in the cafeteria. I´d been further away and totally focused on the fact that I couldn´t get in her head. It was strange. I had never met another human that I couldn´t read. The biggest pain in the ass in Forks High, Jessica or something, was telling her what a jerk I was. I smiled to myself and I could see in her face that she realized why Jessica didn´t like me. She caught me looking and I turned my head and attention away from them and started to listen to my siblings instead.

"I can´t hear her." I said.

They looked at me with question in their eyes.

"The new girl, I can´t read her mind."

"Probably nothing interesting in there anyway." Rose said with a smirk.

Rose was blonde ice queen.

I didn´t say anything else but I couldn´t let go of it completely.

And then, Wham! Biology. She entered the classroom and I was gone. There was no way I was going to resist that! He blood called to me. I had never smelled anything like that ever before. I usually found it quite easy to resist most humans, but then I'd gotten a lot of training. It took all the restraint I had not to attack right now. The teacher directed her to the seat next to me and I slid as far away as I could. I clenched my teeth together. I had to resist a little longer. Not in here, not in front of all these kids. It would be a mess and we would have to run away again.

I was a vampire. Mind-reading fucking vampire. Had been for the last hundred years. My entire family were vampires. Mostly we did fine. Lived off animals instead of humans and interacted with society. But every now and then one of us would slip. It meant we left town without looking back. Slipping was inexcusable but it happened. I knew I was about to slip. This was Forks and probably the worst place to do so. We would have to leave fast, before any of the fucking dogs caught us. Stupid treaty with the werewolves. Last time we were here my father Carlisle agreed to a treaty with our only enemy. The only thing able to kill us, shape shifting wolves from the Quileute tribe.

I had a plan ready in my head before class ended. The only way to keep from drinking her right now was to keep thinking of the plan. Alice, my future telling sister, had probably already seen me doing this. She would try to stop me. I would have to be fast. Good thing I was a lot faster than Alice.

Class finished and I rushed off. I did a last minute decision and cut the tires of Rose´s car. This would slow Alice down a bit. She would run fast but not as fast enough that she´d have time to stop me. Then I waited for my prey in my car. I followed her old truck to the grocery store and when she got in so did I. Then she headed home and I knew Alice would be there any minute. She had tried to call me several times. 'Act fast' I told myself.

She was putting groceries in. I watched her for a minute without her noticing. Then she turned and saw me. She gasped and I said:

"Hello, Bella."

Before she had time to react I grabbed her. I wrapped one hand around her upper body and put the other over her mouth so she wouldn´t be able to scream. She tried to fight my grip but I was so strong there was not a chance in the world she'd get away. Then I ran. I ran as fast as I'd never run before and kept changing my mind to where I´d take her. This would keep Alice a little disoriented. Trough the forest and up the mountain. I made sure to stay away from the hiker trails. I didn't want any tourists to see us. I looked down at the girl in my arms. She was terrified, she did not know what I was or how I could be this fast. The only thing she knew was that she was about to die.

I had to do his now. I knew Alice was chasing me and I had to finish before she did. I slowed down and put the girl down. She gasped for air and as soon as her feet touched the ground she tried to run from me. I was in front of her before she´d taken more than a few steps. I could see tears in her eyes. She realized she was out of luck. Her last moment was here. I was not evil, I did not want to hurt her. But I craved her blood and I had to have it. I promised myself I would cause her as little pain as possible.

I closed in on her, circulation her as the predator I was. I stepped closer and leaned in on her neck.

"Get away from her, leech!"

I looked up, surprised. I'd been so preoccupied in watching my prey and watching out for Alice that I'd forgotten about the wolves. The leader, the Alpha, was in front of me. He was in human form and I calculated that I was fast enough to take him out before he shifted.

"Jake! Run!" my prey yelled. "You have to run now, save yourself!"

He growled as he heard her panicked voice.

" She's mine, leech." He said. He eyes where narrowed and his voice raging.

His? My prey was this wolves mate?

He started to run towards me.

"No! Jake, don´t…" my prey yelled but as he phased in the air she stopped. Then she fell to the ground. I realized she was passed out and the I had a wolf at me. I had never seen any of them phase that fast. And while in the air! The fight started but I was soon outnumbered as his puppy friends were at me as well within seconds.

"No, stop!" Alice voice called. She was in front of me, between me and the wolves in no time. Jasper and Emmett, my brothers, where with her in an instant.

The wolves stopped, now we were four and there was tree of them. I don´t know who would have won if the fighting had continued but Alice made sure it didn´t.

"The treaty hasn´t been broken yet." She stated. "Let´s keep it that way."

The alpha phased back.

"Do you realize that your brother attacked my imprint? MY soulmate!" he was furious still and I could see him shaking. It took him a lot of strength to stay in human form

"I do, and he will be punished. I promise you we´ll deal with him. But your imprint is fine, in fact she coming around right now, so please. Do not do this." Alice continued

The other wolves looked like they were about to ignore her and attack us but the alpha stopped them.

"No! We will do this the right way." he commanded them and then turned to us: "Go back to you leech leader, tell him I want to meet with him. I am going to want new conditions added to the treaty. Sam and Paul will escort you while I take care of Bella."

He growled at me one last time before picking up the girl from the ground and heading for the woods.

Alice slapped my head.

"You're an idiot." She stated calmly.

_End note: Okay, I made Edward the bad guy. He will not be that way for the entire story. I do like Edward, just not as much as Jacob._


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Ok, so this one is short. About 800 words. We´re back with Jacob. I was gonna go from Eddie straight to Bella's POV but I think we need to take a look at what wolf boy is thinking__. Review pls!_

Jacob carried Bella's unconscious body back to the reservation. When he returned to her after the almost-fight she´d stirred and it looked like she was coming around. She'd opened her eyes only to see him and then faint again.

The fucking leech! Jacobs's body was still shaking while he carried his imprint to safety. He´d felt her fear earlier. One of the benefit´s with imprinting, he would always know if she was in danger. When he'd known she was in trouble he headed straight to her house only to find groceries still in the bag and no Bella. He also smelled the leech. He phased and took off following both their scents through the woods. When he saw them he phased back and approached the leech. He phased back so Bella would know he was there. She was OK but if he´d arrived a minute later…

The leeches would pay for this. He would expand the area of the treaty. Today the leeches weren´t allowed inside the reservation without breaking it. Jacob planned to include Bella's house as well. Today the treaty said that the leeches' were forbidden to bite humans. Tomorrow kidnapping and threatening would be in there as well. Also, none of them would ever touch her again.

Jacob had no idea how she would react when she woke up. He had known from the start that he had to tell her about werewolves and vampires. But this was not the way for her to find out! He would have sat her down, explained the legends and then told her they were true. If she´d been ready for it, he might have phased in front of her. Then he would have told her exactly why she had to stay away from doctor leech. At least now she would have no problem with staying away from them.

Jacob made plans. He would have to send someone with her to school. Someone would have to take care of the bloodsucker. He didn´t trust the other bloodsuckers to deal with him! They claimed to be 'vegetarians', to only kill animals. The fucking leech had shown today that the treaty and being a vegetarian meant nothing to him. He'd been about to drink Jacob's imprints blood!

She was Jacob's. Nobody could touch her. Nobody would ever hurt her. He would make sure she was safe. Always. She would never be left alone. He would make sure that one of the wolves watched her all the time. If he couldn´t be with her, someone else would do it.

He loved her. She was everything to him. There would never be anybody else. Nobody would take her from him. He felt sorry for those who tried. He was alpha, the most powerful wolf. He was strong, big and fast.

He woke from his thoughts as they got closer to the reservation. He looked at the gorgeous girl in his arms. So innocent. So incredibly sexy and beautiful. He growled at the thought of what could have happened to her today.

They arrived at his house and he carried her inside. Carefully he placed her on the couch while he went to get some shorts. He was naked, one of the consequences of phasing. If you weren´t prepared your clothes would rip.

His dad was in the living room when he got back.

"What happed?" Billy asked

"Fucking leech, that's what happened." Jacob barked.

"Easy son, tell me what happened."

Jacob obliged and told his father the whole thing. When he finished Billy nodded.

"You did the right thing. Used your head and backed away. When you deal with them it´ll be to your benefit. You've showed them that you can stay level-headed despite your feelings. You'll be able to use that when negotiating a new treaty."

"I want him burned." Jacob said.

Billy didn´t answer. It wasn´t his battle.

"How is she?" He asked instead.

"She´s fine. She fainted when she saw me phase." Jacob stated warily. "I think that was too much for her. She'd probably already realized that the leech wasn´t human and then I turn into a fucking wolf right in front of her."

"Well, now she knows."

"Not the way I wanted to tell her, dad." Jacob said

"I know, but he didn´t give you a choice. Do you know why he decided to attack her?"

Jacob shook his head.

"No idea. Don´t care. He has shown that they aren´t to be trusted anymore."

Bella started to stir on the couch. The two men looked at her.

"I think she's coming around." Billy said.

In the exact same second Bella opened her eyes and looked at them both.

"Jacob!" She exclaimed. "What the hell is going on?"


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Time to see what´s going through Bella´s head. I had a bit of trouble writing this. It didn´t want to come out right at first so I rewrote the whole thing..._

When Jacob turned into a wolf it was too much for me. I'd just been kidnapped by a very strange guy from school. He'd taken me through the woods in a supernatural pace. Holding me in a strong grip as we almost flew through the forest.

When he took me I knew he was going to kill me. The look of determination in his face told me he had no intention of ever letting me go. I didn't know his plans for me, but my guess was that they weren't something I'd even wish upon my worst enemy.

When he put me down my survival instinct took over even if the logical part of my brain knew it was useless. When he was in front of me before I´d even taken more than a few steps I knew for sure he wasn´t human. I did not know what he was or what he was going to do to me, but I knew my final breath was getting closer. As he started circulation around me I felt panic rising. Then I felt anger. Who was he to decide if I lived or died?

Then Jacob showed up and I panicked even more. I didn't want him in the hands of this monster. My Jacob deserved better. I yelled for him to run, but he didn´t listen. He was closing in on the monster who actually looked worried. That was when Jacob turned into a giant wolf. I felt my legs give up and everything went black.

When I woke up I was in a place I didn´t recognize. Jacob and an older man in a wheelchair were looking at me with worry in their eyes. I guessed the older man was Billy, Jacobs's father. Jacob was in human form thank god.

"Jake! I yelled. "What the hell is going on?"

Before he had a chance to answer me, I was off the couch and threw my arms around him.

"Are you OK?" I asked him nervously

He looked at me, baffled.

"You´re asking me if I'm Ok?" he exclaimed. "Bells, you´re the one who was kidnapped and almost killed!"

"I know, I know but… well,, you turned into.."

He just looked at me, still perplexed. Had it been some kind of dream? Suddenly I felt insecure? Had that guy give me some kind of drug maybe?

"Oh Bella." He said. "I have a lot to tell you! But yes, I did phase into a wolf."

It was my turn to look perplexed.

"How?" I asked.

It was Billy who spoke.

"Maybe we should explain everything to Bella, from the beginning?"

And then he started talking. He talked of legends and spirits. He talked about mystical powers and evil in a time far away for today. He told a story about their ancestors being threatened by the cold ones. The cold ones would drink the blood of humans and were impossible to destroy. The spirits had helped the tribe by letting them turn into wolves. Giant powerful wolves that were as indestructible as the cold ones were. The gene that made it possible for young men of the tribe to turn into wolves was inherited and generations could pass without anyone turning. Billy had never been a wolf. The young men stared to turn, or phase as Billy called it, whenever the tribe was threatened, if the cold ones came back. Then Billy told me that the cold ones were the same thing as vampires and that the Cullen family was vampire. Normally the Cullen's lived of animal blood and called themselves vegetarians. Because of this the tribe had agreed to a treaty with them. And apparently Edward Cullen had decided to break the treaty and drink me.

So there I was, Bella Swan hunted by vampires. Saved by werewolfing boyfriend/soulmate. I admit that it was a lot to take in and I don´t think I would have believed any of it if it wasn´t all happening around me. But I had been in the super strong grip of that Edward vampire. He had carried me when he ran so I knew how fast he was. And I had seen Jacob turn into a giant wolf, I knew it was true, there was no way of denying any of it. I knew the world I thought I lived in was no more. What could I do, but accept it?

When Billy had finished his story I nodded slowly.

"Okay. I said. "Just one question?"

Jacob nodded and sat down beside me on the couch.

"Ask me anything." He said and looked at me with concern in his eyes while stroking my hair. He was probably worried I'd freak out any moment. He knew I wasn´t the most stable person.

But I actually felt good. I felt very much alive and I really liked it, being threatened to death by a vampire certainly made you cherish your life. I had been terrified earlier. When the vampire had put me down and closed in on me I had known that my last breath was close. The realization that I was going to die had made me very angry. I wasn´t ready for it! Now that I was safe again I decided to make the most of life. I would still miss my mother, but I had a new feeling inside me. I felt healed. I knew my mother would have wanted me to be happy and now I felt ready to be. When meeting Jacob my life had turned and today it had turned even more. I guess being in love and in great danger was what one needed to come through a depression.

"What will happen to that creep Edward?" I asked. I could hardly make a formal police rapport saying that I´d been attacked by a vampire that wanted to drink my blood.

"I don´t know yet. We will make him pay, be sure of it! We´ll also include your house in the treaty from now on. And I´ll send someone to watch your school."

"Why don´t you just make the school a part of the treaty as well? At least concerning Edward."

Both men looked at me and then at each other.

"What?" I asked.

"it´s just that… well, it´s a great idea Bella! I can´t believe how well your dealing with this!" Jacob said sounding relieved.

"I…I can´t either." I admitted. "But I do feel OK. I´m just a bit worried about him trying again."

"He won't, Bells. Trust me." Jacob said reassuringly and stroke my cheek. "What do you say about getting you back to Charlie's house? He´s probably going to worry if he comes home and finds your kitchen in a mess. I´m going to meet with the Cullen's tonight and negotiate a new treaty starting tomorrow."

"Can I come?" I asked boldly.

"You want to come with me for that? To meet with them?"

"Yes, if things concerning my life will be decided, then I want to come." I stated in a firm voice.

Jacob thought it through and then nodded.

"But it´ll be late. We'll have to sneak you out. And stay behind me at all times!"

I had no problem sneaking out as long as Charlie didn´t find out.

We left Jacob's house and he took me home. We sat chatting in the car for a little while before I went inside. Jacob gave me a soft kiss and I responded hungrily, making the kiss more intense. I leaned in and let my hand run down his broad chest. It was Jacob who pulled apart first, he held my gaze and I could still see worry in his eyes.

"Are you sure you´re Ok?" He asked. "You´ve been through a lot today."

"I´m fine." I said. I´m just happy to be alive."

"I am too". He said smiling. "I´ll text you about what time I´ll come and get you tonight. I´ll pick you up a little early so you can meet Sam, my second before we head over to the Cullen house."

"Your second?" I asked.

"Oh, I guess we forgot to mention that earlier. I´m the leader of the wolf pack. The alpha."


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Time for the next chapter. This one has the meeting between Wolfie and the vamps. It also contains a lemon. I'll leave it at that, I think. Let me know what you think! And huge thanks to all that´s been reviewing this story! You guys are the best!_

When he picked me up later that night I was showered and had put some fresh clothes on. I had actually managed to sleep for a couple of hours, exhausted for all the impressions I'd gotten.

With Jacob in the car was a guy who looked like he was a couple of years older than us. Jacob introduced him as Sam and we said our hellos. After that nobody spoke. We started driving, leaving Forks behind us. It was a clear night and I could see the moon in the sky. 'How suiting' I thought to myself. It was a full moon and I was hanging out with werewolves. Not that these werewolves had anything to do with the moon.

After a while Jacob left the main road and we headed down a much smaller one, one that I never would have found. We drove for a couple of minutes before I could see a big house. It didn´t look like a place where you´d find vampires. It looked like a modern home, a bit bigger and fancier than most homes maybe.

As we got out of the car I could see Doctor Cullen step outside. To his right was a very pretty lady. Behind them were the Cullen kids from school, all of them except Edward. I guess knowing what they actually were made it impossible to continue to refer to them as the Cullen kids, they probably had a couple of hundred years on me. Apparently they didn´t age. Billy had told me that the treaty between the Cullen´s and the tribe was made a long time ago between Jacob's grandfather and the very same vampires standing in front of me today.

"Remember what I told you, stay behind me!" Jacob said sounding hard and commanding. It wasn´t his normal voice. It was the voice I would call his "alpha voice". It wasn´t the voice of an eighteen-year-old, but the one of a grown man who knew his authority and his responsibilities.

I nodded.

Jacob turned and addressed the vampires. Sam was at his side and I stood behind him, a little to the left of him so I could see them. Although one of them had threatened me earlier and I knew I should be terrified I was curious of them. They were ridiculously pale and all of them had the same golden eyes. When you knew what they were it was almost impossible to understand that anyone could believe they were regular human beings.

"You all know why I´m here. I also find it necessary to point out that me, my imprint and Sam are not alone here tonight. Out brothers are in the woods ready if you were to attack us."

"As if we couldn´t smell them." The blonde girl I recognized from school sneered.

"Rosalie, please do behave in front of our guests." Doctor Cullen said. "We have no intention of attacking you, Alpha." He then looked at me and continued. "Hello Bella, it is good to see you again, even if the circumstances aren't the best. I offer my deepest apologies for the way my son treated you."

Before I had a chance to speak again Jacob burst out:

"Sorry isn´t good enough! That dickhead almost killed her! As far as I´m concerned he is no longer part of the treaty! If anyone of us comes across him again we won´t hesitate. He will be captured and I will burn him myself. Be sure of it!"

This was news to me. I thought Jacob would do as I suggested and ban Edward from coming to school.

"We understand your anger and concern. I just want to thank you for listening to Alice and Jasper earlier today and not kill Edward immediately." Doctor Cullen responded. "We have made taken precautions to keep him away from here. He has gone to Alaska to visit some friends of ours. They I have chosen the same lifestyle as we have and I believe they can sort Edward out."

"He'd better stay there." Jacob growled. "I won't be as understanding the next time I see Fuckward."

Doctor Cullen nodded.

"We are very sorry and understand that Edward has to stay away. Is there anything else you would like added to the treaty? I will not agree to everything, but you certainly have the upper hand right now, Alpha."

"My imprint's house is to be included in the treaty. For as long as she or her father stays there. You cannot go there, also none of you can ever come close to her. Nobody touches her!"

Doctor Cullen looked at his family before answering. They all nodded.

"We agree to your terms, Alpha. But know this: Edward is still our family and if you were to kill him without him causing trouble, we´ll consider the treaty broken."

"And if he comes here, we´ll consider it broken."

They both stared at each other for a while before the vampires headed back into the house. One of them looked at me and mouthed: "I´m sorry". It was the other girl from school. She was tiny and looked like a pixie with short dark hair that was everywhere.

Jacob then opened the car door for me before getting in the driver's seat himself. He put the keys in the ignition and started the car.

"Where´s Sam?" I asked.

"He's running back." Jacob answered.

"Oh…OH!" He was running back as a wolf.

"I thought you and me could use some time to ourselves." Jacob's voice was back to normal now and he was smiling at me.

I smiled back

"Where are we going then?" I asked.

"My house. My dad´s at a friend's house and he´ll fall asleep on the couch as usual. He´ll be back in the morning."

"I see. And what you want to do at your house?"

He turned his face toward me and he didn´t have to say anything. I could definitely see from the look in his eyes what he wanted to do. I saw passion and raw lust in his eyes. The animal inside him was awake. Oh my. Was I ready for this? I wasn´t sure it mattered anymore. I knew I wanted him the same way he seemed to want me and why wait? What else could I possibly do before I was ready for him? I knew he was my soulmate. I didn´t have to worry about sleeping with him and him not wanting me afterwards.

We barely made it through the door before he had me undressed. His lips met mine as my shirt feel to the floor. His hands were unhooking my bra and before I knew it he was squeezing my breasts. His fingers rubbed my nipples and I moaned as I started pulling his shirt over his head. It felt good and I could sense myself getting wet. His hands traveled south and he stroke my wetness through my pants. I moaned once again. This time louder. We were now in the living room and before I knew it I was on my back on the soft rug on the floor. Jacob unzipped my pants and pulled them down. I fumbled for his zipper, but he took a hold of my wrists, placing them over my head while he whispered:

"Let me, you just be still."

His jeans disappeared and then he was on top of me. Kissing his way down from my face. He bit my nipple carefully and I thought I was going to explode. Why had we not done this before? While his mouth was occupied with my breasts his hands were rubbing me through my panties. He immediately found my special spot and he touched me in a way I only dreamed about before. Before I had a chance to form another thought, his hands were inside my panties, he let one finger slide inside me as his thumb continued to rub me.

"Jacob, please!" I moaned.

He grinned at me.

"Didn´t I tell you that you'd be asking me for it?"

"Yes! It feels so good!" I continued moaning and gasping for air as he let another finger slide inside me and increased the pace of his rubbing.

Then it stopped and I wanted to scream at him to continue. He better not stop now! But he didn´t stop, he did everything but. My panties disappeared, as did his boxers. I could see that he was huge and that he was definitely turned on.

"Touch it." He asked and I did, feeling his hardness. I stroked it carefully and now it was his turn to moan.

He soon pulled away and reached for his pants.

"I´m guessing you haven´t started taking those pills yet?"

I shook my head, not able to say anything.

He got a condom from his pocket and slid it on. Then he was back on top of me, kissing my lips and then my breasts. His hands were back at my center and he rubbed me for a little while before positioning himself at my entrance. He pushed inside me in a fast movement and I felt a sting of pain. I gasped and he kissed me.

"It´ll get better soon." He whispered in my ear while his hands caressed my breasts. His movements increased and he pushed deeper inside me. At first it hurt like hell, but after a while the pain was replaced by pleasure. I started moaning again and when I did his fingers continued to rub me.

He slowed down a bit, thrusting himself deeper inside me.

"Oh, Jake!" I moaned

"You like this, don't you?" he said.

Thrust.

"Yes! Oh god!"

Thrust.

"You're mine now!"

Thrust.

"In every way."

Thrust.

After that he increased his pace once more and it wasn´t long before I could feel him tense. He moaned and then relaxed completely.

"God, you´re amazing" he sighed.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Here´s the next chapter. I know some of you didn´t like Jacob in the last one. I think this one will explain his behavior… I´ll try to update on Sunday. Thanks to all og you for reading and reviewing. SM owns of course. **

_The Cullens, before the meeting_

Carlisle Cullen stared at his children in disbelief. Alice and Jasper had just gotten back dragging a very changed Edward. Alice told Carlisle what had transpired during the day and Carlisle was baffled. Surely, Edward had left the family and their lifestyle before, but it had been a long time ago and Carlisle had thought they were past it. Then Edward goes out and attacks a random girl from school. It was not alright. Especially not since the girl was the mate of the werewolves leader.

"Son, what were you thinking?" Carlisle asked Edward.

"I wasn´t. Her blood…it was the sweetest most amazing smell! I just couldn´t resist!" Edward said honestly. There was no point in lying or trying to deny what he'd done. Edward was truly ashamed of himself and now he couldn´t believe what he'd tried to do.

"We need to figure this out." Carlisle stated. "I'm amazed that Alice managed to get to the wolves off you."

"So am I, Carlisle. So am I. I thought my last moment had arrived when he showed up."

"You say he´s powerful?" Carlisle asked, turning towards Jasper.

"Very." Jasper nodded. Jasper was their best fighter and a great strategic. When Jasper was human he fought in the civil war. "He phased in the air and he was bigger than the other wolves. He was also very much in control. They are often very unstable."

Carlisle thought about Jasper´s statement, trying to figure out what to do. He liked Forks and so did the rest of the family. The treaty with the wolves was cherished and he did not want to give anything up.

"We have to give the wolves what they want." He said. "But they will want Edwards head and I won't allow that. Son, I think you need to leave us for a while. Go to the Denali´s in Alaska and sort yourself out. Spend time with Tanya, you´ve always enjoyed her company, haven't you?"

Edward thought about this. Whenever one of them had messed up before the family always relocated together.

"You won´t relocate with me?" he asked, trying desperately to hide the sadness in his voice.

"Not this time. The treaty with the wolves and the peace we have here is too important. If we leave with you there will be no chance of saving the treaty. But know this, I won't let them get to you! I will fight every one of those pups if I have to!"

Edward nodded. He understood Carlisle´s point of view. He did not want to leave his family, but he knew the wolf would not give him another chance. If he didn't leave he would cease to exist. Besides, if he stayed in Forks her scent would be around. He would smell her sweet blood and he simply could not handle it. The fact that he couldn´t read her mind made it even more exciting. It made him into a hunter, a predator, who had to read his prey in other ways.

Realizing where his mind had gone Edward looked up at Carlisle and said:

"You're right. I need to leave. Now."

_Jacob_

Jacob took Bella home and helped her sneak in her room. It was only hours before sunrise and Jacob needed to go see his pack. He left her in her bed, looking sweet and sexy as always. In a few hours she would have to get up again and go to school. She needed her sleep.

He left and felt like the biggest jerk in the world. Not for leaving her, but because of what had happened earlier. He had promised himself he would wait, make sure she was ready and then make it special for her. He had not planned on having her on the floor and he hadn't planned for it to be so rough. He had planned to make love to her the first time, not fuck her senseless. But all that had changed today when the bloodsucker tried to kill her. He needed to make sure that every supernatural creature around knew she was his. He knew the Cullens could smell that she wasn´t his mate in every sense of the word and he needed to change that. He needed to mark her with his scent. So he had made up his mind during the meeting with the Bloodsuckers. He would have her tonight and he would let the animal in him do what it needed to do. Mate. Fuck. So he had his way with her and he knew it couldn´t have been done in any other way the first time. She was his now and nobody could doubt it. The alpha had taken his imprint in the way he was supposed to.

Now the human in him felt like an insensitive fucker. He knew he´d been to rough on her. The blood on the rug had confirmed that. He´d been entered her with such force and he knew it must have been painful to her. And what had he done when she gasped from pain? He´d told her it would get better! What was that? And why the hell had he acted so commanding and raw? She must have been scared form all his macho talk about her being his. He growled and banned himself before phasing and running to meet his pack.


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: I intended on updating yesterday, but I just couldn´t write. Call it writer's block or hang over. Anyways, in this chapter Jake makes it up to Bella. Enjoy and review!_

I woke up a total mess. The alarm went off and I did not want to get out of bed. I had barely slept four hours and my day yesterday had been eventful to say the least.

I got up with a big yawn and took care of bathroom business. I felt a little bit of a sting and blushed as I remembered what had happened last night. Jacob. Sex. Wow. He´d been so macho and really into it. At first it had hurt, but after I while it was good. I hadn´t had an orgasm, but I wasn´t expecting one, after all it was my first time. I knew there would be many orgasms to come. I smiled at the thought. Yesterday had been naughty and I was a bit sore. But the soreness wasn´t that bad, it actually reminded me of the whole thing.

I arrived at school with only minutes to spare. I sat down next to Mike at the last second and he smiled at me:

"Hi, Bella."

"Hi." I said absent minded. I was wondering if the Cullens would show up today. Edward was gone, but what about the rest of them? I wanted them in school, I was still curios about this whole thing. There hadn´t been any time for me to ask any questions about this. It hadn´t been on my mind while me and Jacob were at it. I had other things to think about then, like Jacobs gorgeous body.

School dragged by. I was really tired and out of it. I saw the Cullens at lunch, the only one of them that recognized my existence was the little pixie. I think she was called Alice. She smiled and waved at me when they passed my table at lunch. When they sat down I tried to keep my eyes from them, but it was hard. I realized at the food in front of them was just for show. It was surreal to see them at school. They were just so different. The blonde caught me staring at them and smirked. I quickly turned away and tried concentrating on what Mike was saying. Jessica suddenly leaned closer to me and asked:

"So, do you want to come shopping with me, Angela and Lauren tomorrow?" She sounded sincere and I couldn´t figure out why. Yesterday she hadn´t exactly acted like I was her favorite person. She wasn´t mine either.

"We're going to Port Angeles." Angela's sweet voice added.

"Um…sure." I said thinking I could use some normality in my life.

When school finally finished I was happy to leave. I wanted to get home to my bed and sleep until tomorrow.

I walked for my truck, but Mike caught up with me. He sure was obnoxious. I hadn´t been able to get him to shut up during the entire day.

"Hey, Bella! Wait up!" he said.

"What Mike?" I didn´t even bother being nice to him, but it didn´t seem to make a difference to him.

"I was thinking…maybe you want to catch a movie or something?" he asked. "Tonight maybe?"

"I don´t think so, Mike." I said.

"Maybe another day then? You can decide the movie!" He sure wasn´t giving up easy.

"Mike, look…"

"She´s not going anywhere with you." Jacob's firm voice interrupted me from behind.

"Jake!" I exclaimed and turned around.

"I think that's up to her!" Mike said, but he didn´t sound so sure of himself anymore.

"Sure it is." Jake said grinning. "But I think she prefers going to the movie with her boyfriend." With that he kissed me passionately. Right in front of Mike and the entire school.

I don´t know what happened to Mike after that. I didn´t care and me and Jacob got in my truck. He drove and I sat next to him with a happy grin on my face.

"Bells, I need to talk to you. What about we head down to the beach?"

"Sure." I said.

We took a walk at the beach in La Push. It was a cloudy day, but no rain so far. We were alone on the beach and I appreciated having Jacob all to myself.

"Look, I´m sorry about last night." He said.

"You're sorry? Why?" I asked curious. "You didn´t…I mend…um…you didn´t like it?"

"Bella! Of course I did! But it wasn´t the best way given it was your first time!" he said and for once I wasn´t the one blushing.

"Oh! Jake, it´s OK I…"

"No, it´s not OK. I was taken over by my animalistic side. I couldn´t think of anything, but having you roughly right then and there. It was pure instinct, but I should've been able to control myself!"

"I´m OK. Really." I said. "I did enjoy it. Sure, it hurt at first, but then it was good."

I tried smiling reassuringly.

"Not good enough." Jake said.

"Well, if you´re sorry, then you should make it up to me." I said boldly.

He looked at me and when he saw I was serious he gently pushed me toward the cliffs. He started kissing me and let his fingers run through my hair. I felt his tongue parting my lips. His fingers left my hair and started caressing my breasts. After a while, his hand slipped under my shirt and he gently squeezed my nipples. They hardened at his touch and I could feel myself getting wet and aroused. Then he let his hand run down my stomach and down my jeans. He touched my center carefully on the outside for a few seconds before unbuttoning my jeans. He pushed them down along with my panties. I was now bare from the waist down while he was fully clothed. He let his hand run over my special spot and applied light pressure. I moaned and bit my lip. He kissed me again. Furiously while his hand did magic further down. The sensation was amazing. I had felt close to it yesterday, but this was much more intense. I stated moving my hips towards him. He smiled and whispered:

"You like this, Bella?"

"Oh yes! It´s amazing! Keep going, please!" I moaned.

"Oh, I intend to."

His lips left mine and he sat down in front of me. His mouth was in front of my nakedness and he kissed me right there. I moaned as I felt his tongue. He sucked and licked and I felt fantastic! And I thought it was good yesterday! I felt something rising inside me and I couldn´t keep quiet anymore. I gasped loudly and screamed:

"Jake! Oh god!"

He kept licking and sucking and let one finger side inside me. I was still sore from yesterday, but I was so wet that I didn´t hurt at all. His tongue left my clit and moved further down. He let his tongue slip inside me for a second. Then it was back at my clit. I continued to move my hips towards him. As I felt the sensation getting more intense it started to rain, but we didn´t notice. It was pouring down, but all I could think of was Jacobs amazing tongue.

"Come for me, Bella." He whispered.

And I did. I came hard and long and I screamed from pleasure every second of it.


End file.
